gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Stun Gun
Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = Coil (GTA V) |sold in = Ammu-Nation |price = $300 (GTA Chinatown Wars) $100 (GTA V) $90 (Bronze medal discount) $85 (Silver medal discount) $75 (Gold medal discount) |unlock = Pimp His Ride (GTA Chinatown Wars) Monkey Business or Civil Border Patrol (GTA V) |related = |origin = U.S.A. (GTA V) |caliber = |firemode = Continuous Fire (Chinatown Wars) Single-Shot (GTA V) |reticle = Generic |anim = Gun Small |flags = Ammo }} |filename = STUNGUN |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Stun Gun, also known as the Teaser, is a weapon featured in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. The name "Teaser" in Chinatown Wars is a play on real-life stun gun manufacturer . In GTA V, it is manufactured by Coil. __TOC__ Design ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' The weapon was originally set to feature in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, but was removed. Its model can still be found in the PS2 game files under stungun.dff and stungun.txd names, assuming a generic bar-like item. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the Teaser assumes a design loosely based on an , with a pair of probes that attaches to the target when used. It is considered a melee weapon, but acts like a handgun. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Stun Gun is remminiscent of a M26 Taser, but its design leans towards a traditional handgun appearance. It is placed in the "handguns" slot of the Weapon Wheel. In the enhanced version, the Coil logo on the handle is visible. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Teaser launches a small wire which attaches to the target and sends a continuous electric charge into them. It has a power meter, which starts at 100, and is depleted with use; it recharges while idle. If a victim is shocked by it for long enough, they will catch on fire and will eventually die, and the player will immediately gain a one-star Wanted Level. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Stun Gun can shock victims with thousands of volts of electricity and then leave them incapable of getting up, lying on the ground and eventually pulling out a pistol if they have one. Usually, Stun Gun victims do not survive, however in some cases such as street criminals, after being shocked they will get up as if nothing happened. In the first-person, there is an electronic gauge below the sights of the Stun Gun that indicates if it has power or is recharging. The Stun Gun has a limited effective range, being slightly longer than most melee weapons. The Stun Gun can also be used as a Drive-By weapon (since it is classed as a handgun), though the low damage, low fire rate and short range limits its usage to just stunning NPCs on the streets with the car parked near them. Despite it being a Stun Gun, it is capable of being used to shoot out non-bulletproof vehicle tires and to kill people. Files list the gun as having an absurd ammo size, being theorically impossible to reach by normal means. GTA V Overview ( ) |file_fire_rate = 2.8 |file_range = 11 / 36 |file_ammo = 2104529083 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = Electric |observed_fire_rate = 21 RPM |observed_ammo = Single electric probe |observed_reload_mechanism = Battery charging |observed_reload_speed = 3.05 seconds |rsc_image = StunGun-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :F Free for players that have the Special/Collector's edition of the game. Image Gallery In-game model Stungun-GTAVC-Beta.png|Cut model from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Teaser-GTACW.png|Huang Lee using the Teaser in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. StunGun-GTAV-SocialClub.png|The '''Stun Gun' on Rockstar Games Social Club (Grand Theft Auto V). HUD icon Teaser-GTACW-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars''. Teaser-GTACW-HUD2.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'', detailed version. Teaser-GTACW-Android.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'', Android. Stungun-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. Stungun-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. First-Person View StunGun-GTAV-Holding.jpg|Holding StunGun-GTAV-Aiming.jpg|Aiming StunGun-GTAV-Ironsights.jpg|Down the sights StunGun-GTAV-Recharging.jpg|Recharging Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *There are no spawning locations for it; therefore, the Teaser can only be acquired from Ammu-Nation for $300 after the mission Pimp His Ride. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Acquired by Michael in the mission Monkey Business, and can be purchased afterwards from Ammu-Nation for $100. *Trevor is also given one after completing The Civil Border Patrol. *Can be found during a Random Event, in which the player is to be incapacitated by one after approaching a Surfer just south of the Sandy Shores Airfield, and wakes up in their underwear on the train tracks with a train approaching. To obtain it, the player must be playing as Trevor, and activate his Special Ability when the NPC spawns and zaps the player. Trevor's near-invincibility will leave him unaffected by the Stun Gun, and allow him to kill the NPC, and grab his stun gun. *Rarely used by police officers; one confirmed instance is during a Switch Scene for Franklin, when Lamar taunts two officers before Franklin stops him. If they are provoked after this, the two police officers will use stun guns. Trivia General *In all games that currently features this weapon, the description states that it is a non-lethal weapon, which contradicts its actual performance and real-life counterpart ability, capable of killing people instead of simply stunning them. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *When Trevor uses the stun gun with his Special Ability active, it will sound like a regular firearm. This is probably an oversight. *In one of the earliest updates, the standard ammo counter was replaced by a white bar, which refills again when the weapon charges. *If one stuns someone in the head instead of the body, they immediately drop to the ground without struggling, as if was a headshot with a conventional firearm. Navigation }}de:Taser es:Teaser pl:Teaser pt:Teaser ru:Шокер Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Handguns Category:Weapons manufactured by Coil